Pokemon Redder Yellow
by Megaer
Summary: This is the tale of the first pokemon trainers that have a is is the tale of Pokémon Trainers: Red Ketchum,Blue Oak,Green Leaf (mainly Red and Green).Watch as they become great trainers, overcome the trials of their journeys, complete the pokedex, become the very best, and become the Living Legends they are today! Let's go!


The memory of that day played constantly in Red and Green's day that professor Oak as to their school,on the last day on less! The speech is one that gives the children enthusiasm to start their Pokémon Journeys. *FLASHBACK BEGINS!*

"Ah hello there children! Welcome to the world of POKEMON! My name is OAK! People call me the POKEMON PROF! As you already know this world is inhabited by creatures called POKEMON,POCKET MONSTERs for short! For some people, POKEMON are pets. Others sue them for for myself...I study Pokémon as a profession like my grandfather before all future POKEMON TRAINERS, those who graduate from their classes! Your very own POKEMON legends are about to will exp,ore and see a world of dreams and adventures with POKEMON awaits! I will see you all tomorrow!"" A man in his early 40's said,he has what appears to have been cream spiky hair,white lab coat,brown jeans,red t-shirt,light brown shoes,white skin and grey eyes said to a a school full of children and sends out a Nidorino from his calss applauds and cheer loudly and are mesmerized by the Nidorino. *FLASHBACK ENDS*

It's morning at pallet town,roughly mid morning. on a house in said town at a bedroom of a 11 year old boy. The boy in question is wearing a black t shirt, blue jeans, black socks, fiery red eyes. He is watching a battle on tv which is between a Nidorino and a gengar.

"And Gengar finishes the battle with Nidorino unable to battle!" An Announcer said as The nidorino was recalled into it's pokeball and Nidorino's's trainer sends out a Jigglypuff was sent into battle.

Oh and it's Jigglypuff!Will Gengar be able to stand up to this normal type?" The referee boy could watch anything else he looks at the calendar,turns off the tv and puts a short sleeve red vest over his shirt,puts red and white shoes,a yellow backpack and finally his Red baseball cap with a yellow circle on raced downstairs...only for him to fall down the mother looked at him

"Oh My Red are you alright?" Red's mother asked his Red as Red got up and looked at his mother.

"Momtoday'sthedayright?!Yousaidsomethingabout professorOak" Red said mother chuckled at this.'He really is your even has your energy' She thoughts to herself

"Well Professor Oak is waiting for you at his do know where it is right?"She asked Red who nodded his head

"yeah Mom I know.I memorized where the lab is and this town"Red said to his went over to the door,opened it and looked at his mother for what to him would seem to be the last time

"Bye Mom" Red said as he left and heads to the Red entered he saw two children that are his is Blue Oak,Blue has white skin,purple shirt,spiky orange heair,water blue eyes,brown hiking boots, and blue was Green Locke,she has white skin,leaf green eyes,brown hair,a Green and white jacket worn over a black driss with a black miniskirt,white gloves and black boots.

"Yo Red Pops ain't here?" Blue said to Red,arms crossed

" took you so long,where you watching an old league battle or something?"Green asked nodded his head

"Yeah...Sorry Blue where's professor Oak anyway?"Red asked Blue,his childhood friend.

"He was probably in the tall grass at route should go there"Blue told Red only to get a look from Green

"You're kidding me Blue?!We can't leave town until we have our own you know what happens when happens to some-"Green said but she was cut off by the sound of the door opening and lets out a sigh,knowing that Red left the Lab.

Red walked all the way to route one...A=and went straight into the tall Grass and begins to look for Professor Oak

"Red wait! Don't go any further!"A voice said behind Red,Red turns around and sees Professor Oak rushing to him.

"Phew that was close,Wild Pokemon live in this what were you thinking Red?Why were you in Route 1 anyway without a pokemon?"Professor Oak said as he was about to scold the of the corner of his eye he saw something yellow from the grass near them and then

"Thudershock!"A male voice said,the yellow thing was a pikachu that fired at the two humans,Red and Oak moved out of the Oak took a pokeball form his lab coat and was about to throw it until,until Red went up to the Pikachu when he noticed the electric mouse's sparked his cheeks dangerously and slowly backed away from the human boy,limping.

"Hey you look injured?Don't worry the professor and I aren't gonna hurt you"Red said as he held out his hand to the sniffed Red's hand and looked at him and jumped right at his Oak was watching this scene play out and put the pokeball away.'Red really reminds me of him'.Professor Oak placed his hand on Red's other shoulder

"Let's head to the lab and get that Pikachu healed alright?"Professor Oak said to Red who Red and Professor Oak were heading back to Pallet gave Red a look

"Look I don't Trust you Red,Just because you helped me doe snot mean that we're not friends got it?"Pikachu said to Red.

"Yeah got it but we'll be partners"Red said to the electric type who looks at him in shock,which was understandable.

"Pops I'm fed up with waiting!" Was the first thing Red and Professor Oak was immediately bear hugged By Green.

"You idiot did you know just how worried I was?!"Green said to Red.

"Yeah I know and sorry You know how impatient I can be."Red said as professor Oak cleared his throat

"Since we're here now,you know this day is important this is the day of the start of your journey on the table over there three pokeballs as well as three can choose either the grass type pokemon Bulbasaur,the fire type Charmander or the water type Squirtle"Professor Oak said as he points to a table that holds three pokeballs and three devices that resemble a gameboy and a small notebook

"Red I think you should choose first"Professor Oak said to Red who nodded and went to the table.

"Well my choice is a no brainer.I choose Charmander"Red said as he picks up the pokeball on the went over to the table and piack the pokeball that's on the left.

" Red chooses fire then I pick Water"Blue said as Green picks up the pokeball on the middle

"Well I really wanted Bulbasaur from the start."Green said as the three children grab each pokedex.

"Hey Red Let's test out or pokemon,Charmander vs Squirtle!"Blue declared to Red as he sends out his squirtle and Red sends out his Charmander. Green and Professor Oak just groaned and face palmed at this. 'Ugh typical Blue...'Green thought to herself as Oak gave the two boys some information about battling,causing the two boys to just nod their heads as a way of ignoring the professor and focusing on the battle...With one more tackle Charmander hits the wall and and Pikachu quickly rushed over to Charmander to see if he's took out a potion from his bag and uses it on Charmander,not knowing that Blue was approaching him.

"Heh that was weak and pathethic Red,.I'm disappointed to call you my rival!Even Green can do better than that!Then again you are always to slow to keep.I just feel so bad for that Charmander.I mean he has YOU as his us both a favor and stay in Pallet Town and just for once give up!Smell ya later loser! OH and DON'T go into my Sister's house for a TOWN MAP! HAHA!" Blue said,laughing and leaving with just stayed still paralyzed by what just was his first battle and he just 's body begins to shake,out of either anger or as if he's going to sensed his friend's sadness and nuzzled him.

"Hey don't worry I'm sure we'll get this spoiled brat next time !"Pikachu said to Red,who only looks at eleven year old's face is a...smile? and nods in agreement.

"Yeah you bet we will!...right after we heal charmander"Red said as he recalls Charmander into his pokeball and puts it into a healing was at this time that Green approached Red and puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Red ignore what Blue said to you I know that you're bothered by this and don't try to hide it!i known you for years and you'll beat him next time besides you did pretty good for your first battle...even though you and Blue ignored Professor Oak for the duration of the battle oh and speaking of Professor Oak...well I gotta go bye!"Green said as she left the lab and leaving Red to deal with the wrath that is professor Gary Oak.

"While I do have to agree with what green said I recommend you look around the the lab to see the mess that you and Blue created during your battle so I want you and Pikachu to clean up the damage if you won't then I forbid you on going on your journey. "Professor Oak explained, much to Red's dismay and begins to get to work. The work consisted of reorganizing books repairing damaged furniture,repairing lab equipment, the time that they were done Oak allowed them to leave along with a healed heads out of Pallet Town and onto Viridian on Rolute one for a while,increasing his pokemon's strength in the process...To Be continued

 **AN: Question: How do you make a tackle and scratch battle interesting?.MUSIC TO PLAY: DURING THE START PLAY WELCOME TO THE WORLD OF PKEMON FROM GEN 1,Then Pallet Town, Then The theme that Plays when Oak stops you form going into the tall grass,then play the OAK'S LAB THEME AND THEN PLAY BLUE'S THEME AND THEN THE NORMAL TRAINER BATTLE THEME AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST REPLAY BLUE'S AND PLAY THE WILD BATTLE THEME. Yes BLUE is an arrogant jerk.**


End file.
